


Goodbye, I guess

by ChaoticEmoPigeon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, M/M, Moving, One Shot, Short One Shot, Siblings are annoying, Warning: Alcohol, after graduation, ellen and bobby are parents, kevin is there?, so are dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEmoPigeon/pseuds/ChaoticEmoPigeon
Summary: Moving: nobody likes it (especially me) so what happens when Cas has to go off to college and Dean fucks everything up?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Goodbye, I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Sam drinks la croix because, come on, it's frickin sam, what do you expect?  
> anyway yeah, there's alcohol, incoherency, and sadness.  
> I should sleep

Dean sat in his room, basking in the silence.  
It’s not that he liked the silence, but it helped him focus on how miserable he was. It was dark by now, but he didn’t really care. All he felt like doing was laying face down on his floor replaying the previous night in his head over and over again.  
He could hear everything that happened outside of his room. He could hear his parents hushed voices deciding if they should leave him alone or not, he could hear his siblings bickering, he could hear his best friend come and go, and yet he didn’t stir from his spot from the floor.   
How could I be that stupid? He thought, I fucked everything up again.

Five miles away, Castiel was packing.  
His room was as silent as Dean’s, mostly due to the fact that all the music he had reminded him of a certain someone, and he didn’t want to focus on that at the moment. His Dad was downstairs with his siblings, telling anyone that would listen how proud he was that Cas got into a good school, full ride.   
Just as he taped up a box his cell phone started to ring. His heart leaped for a second, but picked it up only to find it was his older brother calling.  
“I just got off the phone with dad” Gabe said immediately after Cas picked up “you’d think you were his only kid”  
“Yeah” Cas tossed a few books into an open box “I know”  
“Seriously though, we’re all super proud of you. What does the gang say?” Gabriel asked  
“They’re all happy for me too”  
“Are you alright?” Michael snatched the phone away from his brother “you sound a little off”  
“I’m fine” Cas faked a smile even though nobody could see him “just nervous, you know”  
“Yeah” Lucifer had stolen the phone by this point “leave him alone”   
Just then someone knocked on Cas’ door  
“Hello?” a familiar voice said through the door “you texted me SOS, remember?”  
Cas opened the door “Sorry guys, I gotta go”  
After a round of goodbyes from his older brothers, he was able to hang up the phone  
“What’s going on?” Meg jumped onto the pile of clean laundry on his bed “talk to me”

“Still nothing?” Jo slumped down outside of her room  
“Yeah” Sam looked up from his book for a second “he hasn’t come out in hours”  
“Ugh”   
“Maybe we should get Charlie again?” Jo suggested  
“I think we should just leave him alone, honestly” Sam shut the book “he obviously doesn’t want to talk, or move, or eat”  
“We can’t just abandon him”  
“It’s 11, Jo” Sam got up “I’m tired. Let’s just turn in for the night. We can check on the man in the morning”  
Jo begrudgingly got up and went into her room.

Back in his room, Dean had fallen asleep.   
I’d like to say he was having nice dreams, but he really wasn’t. Perhaps if he was a tad less drunk the dreams would have been pleasant, but as soon as he was sure his family wouldn’t hear him he broke out the whiskey he and-  
The whiskey he stole from his dad.

He woke up three times in the middle of the night. Once at 2:16, once at 2:50, and once at 4:01  
The first two times he thought of getting in his car and driving around for a while. The third time he actually did it.  
Well, he got up. He was smart enough to realize that driving around in his state of Not Quite Sober would be a bad plan, so he got up and walked around for a while in the cold night air.

It was funny, how they had all lived in this neighborhood for their whole lives. Everywhere he turned he saw the house of someone he knew. Charlie lived down the street, Jody, Donna, and their kids around the corner.  
And they were all going to leave.  
Not all of them, of course, but it sure felt like it. Everyone was going off to their fancy college and Dean was stuck here. In the same place he’d always been, and the same place he’d probably always be.   
After an hour of wandering, Dean snuck back in the house through his window and watched the sky until the sun came up. If he was stuck here, he’d at least make the most of it.

“Seriously, are you okay?” Meg said with an unusually concerned face “what the hell happened last night?”  
“Nothing” Cas was busy re-folding the clothes she had messed up earlier “I shouldn’t have texted you”  
“Do I need to call Dean or something?” She waved her phone in the air “this isn’t exactly my area of expertise”  
“Don’t call Dean” he said quickly “I’m fine”  
He faked another smile, but gave up as soon as he realized she wasn’t buying it.   
“Are you going to tell me what’s going on, or should I go get one of your sisters to nag you?” Meg tossed a sock at her friend  
“Alright” Cas sighed and put down the shirt he was folding “fine”

Dean showed up at Castiel’s house at approximately 10:19 pm the night before.  
“Hey” he smiled “can we talk?”  
They went up to the attic room Cas used to share with his older brothers.  
“So you’re leaving” Dean sat down in the chair in the corner “that’s happening”  
“Yeah”   
It was quiet for a minute  
“Don’t”   
“What?”

“I see” Meg shook her head “I told you to be careful with that one”  
“I believe you introduced us” Cas slammed a pillow into his face “Besides, I didn’t even finish the story.”  
“You didn’t have to” Meg stood up “I know enough”  
“I don’t think you do” he replied, voice muffled by the pillow “but if you’re set to go murder someone I won’t stop you”  
“Someone like Dean?”  
“No, don’t”  
“I heard a yes”

“Morning”   
Apparently sometime that morning Dean had fallen back asleep, and forgot to close his window.  
“So apparently Meg wants to kill you” Charlie was on her phone when he woke up  
“How did you get in?” Dean said, still half asleep   
“Window” she replied “anyway, what the hell did you do?”  
“I fucked up” Dean pulled the covers back over his head “I fucked up bad”  
“I kinda got that” Charlie smirked “you blew up the death star, bitch”  
“I did, didn’t I” Dean groaned “except it was my death star, and the death star was any hope of a relationship that I still had”  
“When was the last time you ate?” she said, ignoring him   
“I honestly don’t know”  
“Alright, that’s concerning, i’m getting your mom”  
“No, don’t!” he tried to protest, but it was too late, she had already left the room

Dean spent the morning getting lectured by both his parents and also Charlie.   
“Next time you get into an argument with someone, don’t lock yourself in your room for fifteen hours and then leave in the middle of the night” Ellen slammed down a glass of coffee  
“You know about that?” Dean took a bite of waffle “how?”  
“She knows everything that happens in this house” Bobby said “trust me”  
“And I know that you should go say goodbye to your friend” Ellen took a sip of her coffee “he’s leaving tomorrow, yeah?”  
“Yeah” Dean said quietly “he is”

Dean spent another three hours in his room that day. This time he had Charlie with him, sure, but he was more or less alone. He felt like he had ruined everything good in his life, and he couldn’t be convinced otherwise.

Cas spent an equal of time in his room.  
It wasn’t just Dean who had said things during their argument. After Dean said he should stay Cas flipped out, accused him of being jealous, and kicked him out, therefore ruining everything.  
Or so he thought

Eventually the combined efforts of Sam, Charlie, and Jo got Dean out of his room and to the arcade downtown, where they spent the rest of the day distracting him. It worked, too, or at least it did until He showed up.

Cas walked in the room and it was like time stopped for both of them. Nobody wanted to be there, but nobody wanted to leave.  
Meg saw her friends and dashed over, effectively leaving Castiel alone. It felt suffocating being there alone, so he stood out in the dark of the parking lot, waiting for something.

“Hey” Dean leaned against the wall  
Cas ignored him  
“I’m sorry. I really am. I was being stupid, and selfish, and everything went wrong.”  
“You were.” Cas whispered “and i’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to be so…. Mean”  
“I know”   
They stood there in silence for a moment  
“It’s not like i’m leaving forever” Cas broke through the quiet “I’ll be back for holidays and stuff, and then after a little bit I’ll be back”  
“But it won’t be the same”  
“No” he admitted “it won’t”  
“I hate that things have to change”  
“Me too”   
“People who say change is for the better are fooling themselves” Dean stared out into the half-empty parking lot   
“I don’t think that’s true” Cas turned towards his friend “sometimes things can change for good”  
“Really?” Dean snorted “give me one example”  
“I love you”

“Have you seen the guys anywhere?” Jo said after a while “they disappeared”  
“I’m sure they’re fine” Sam took a sip of his La Croix   
“I seriously doubt that” Kevin nodded at the door “you know them.”  
“Good point” Sam stood up and headed out

Cas started to walk away, his face turning red  
“Hey” Dean reached for him “you can’t just drop something like that and leave”  
“I’d rather not fight again”  
“Wait”  
“Wait for wha-”  
He was interrupted by Dean putting his hand over his mouth   
“I love you too”

“Maybe we should leave them alone” Charlie remarked as soon as the group got outside “it seems they’re a little preoccupied”  
“Smart”

The next day, the gang went off to bid farewell to their leaving friends  
“Don’t forget to call me when you get there”’s and “I love you”’s were exchanged, and as soon as they had a minute to themselves, Dean and Castiel slipped aside  
“Colombia isn’t that far away” Dean waved one hand in the air “I’m sure I’ll be able to visit”  
“It’s 20 hours, Dean”  
“Not that long” he reiterated with a smile “see you around, Angel”  
A quick kiss goodbye, and Cas was off, ready to start his college life.

“You okay?” Sam looked down at his brother  
“Yeah” Dean wiped his eyes “I’m just fine”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight so if it's stupid you now know why


End file.
